Eloignement douloureux
by Namyrya
Summary: Une décision prise. Quasiment 5 ans d'absence. Deux âmes sœurs perdues qui finiront par se retrouver par pur hasard. Parmi ce schéma déjà complexe, un facteur s'est ajouté: un bébé. Comment Neji va faire face au père de sa fille? Et comment Naruto et Sasuke seront-ils impliqués dans cette histoire? Yaoi MxM Rated M. Mpreg OCC
1. Chap 1:Prologue

_Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur Naruto et sur Fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la lire. J'accepte toute sorte de critique, à condition qu'elles soient constructives. De cette façon elles me permettront de m'améliorer. Ceci est une fiction M-preg et inclut des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles ainsi que des lemons (certainement)._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais._

* * *

Prologue:

PDV/Neji:

" Ma puce... Il est l'heure de se lever."

Je secoue délicatement ma fille, elle grogne un peu et ouvre ses grands yeux blanc lavande. Je soupire et caresse ses longs cheveux couleur ébène. Les mêmes que son père.

"Chichi... Je suis encore fatiguée...

- Je sais ma puce... Mais chichi doit aller travailler, je vais te déposer chez tonton Lee."

- Porte moi s'il te plaît..."

Je souris et accepte sans me faire prier. Elle se blottit contre mon torse alors que je la porte et l'enroule dans une couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il est 4h30 du matin, il doit faire à peine quelques degrés dehors. 4 heures et je réveille ma fille. Quel père honteux, n'est-ce pas?...

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis seul avec ma fille de 4 ans, je n'ai que 20 ans, pas de diplôme donc je n'ai pas le travail idéal mais j'ai besoin de ce job pour subvenir aux besoins d'Izumi. Non, mon petit ami ne m'a pas abandonné quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte. Non, pas du tout. C'est moi qui me suis enfui lorsque je l'ai appris. Je suis issu d'une famille noble mais horriblement cruelle. Mon oncle a tué mon père et ma mère est morte en couche, j'ai donc dû vivre dans la grande demeure familiale et être traité comme le dernier des ratés. Et cela c'est empiré lorsque j'ai rencontré le père d'Izumi. Alors... Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, je suis parti. Je suis parti sans en parler à ma famille, ni à mes amis, et encore moins à mon petit ami. J'ai changé de région et j'ai disparu de sa vie. Il n'a jamais su que j'attendais un bébé.

J'ai énormément souffert mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir gardé ma princesse. Même si elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Enfin, quasiment. Elle a la couleur de mes yeux (même pas la forme, uniquement la couleur) et n'a pas un détail très caractéristique de son père. Néanmoins elle en a un autre. Une tâche de naissance sur le très haut de la cuisse. A croire que son père a déposé inconsciemment sa marque sur elle.

Je sors de mes pensées en déposant Izumi sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Elle dort déjà. Je la contemple quelques minutes, elle est tellement belle. Je l'attache bien pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et monte dans la voiture et me dirige vers la maison de mon meilleur ami. J'arrive rapidement devant sa maison que je connais très bien. J'aperçois de la lumière à travers les volets de la cuisine. Il doit sans doute m'attendre. Je sors de la voiture et prend Izumi dans mes bras avant d'aller toquer à la grande porte blanche de sa maison. Il vient m'ouvrir et me sourit.

"Entre vite!"

4h45 du matin et il est en pleine forme. Il est toujours comme ça. Lee Rock. Mon total opposé mais pourtant on est tellement proches. Je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'on était enfant et depuis, on ne s'est jamais lâché. Pourtant j'ai essayé de laisser derrière moi, comme tous les autres. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination. Il m'a suivit jusqu'ici et je n'ai pas eu la force de le repousser et de lui dire de partir. Alors je lui ai tout avoué et il m'a soutenu, il est resté à mes côtés et il est une part très importante dans ma vie et dans celle d'Izumi. Parfois je m'en veux de lui avoir infligé ça mais il sait me rappeler que "grâce" à moi, il a trouvé la femme de sa vie.

Sakura Haruno. Sa femme, ma sage-femme. C'est elle qui a mis ma fille au monde. Apparemment elle s'était pris de pitié pour moi en s'apercevant que je venais toujours à mes rendez-vous seul et que, hormis Lee, personne n'était venu me voir quand j'ai accouché. On a sympathisé et il s'est avéré que Lee et elle sont tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il se sont mariés l'an dernier. Elle adore Izumi et adore s'en occuper. Mine de rien je suis très heureux qu'ils soient là.

Lee observe ma petite puce et tend les bras pour me la prendre. Je la contemple longuement, ça me fait de la peine de la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il faut bien que je travaille pour qu'elle puisse avoir tout ce dont elle a besoin.

"Allez, tu vas être en retard, je m'occupe de ta petite princesse.

- Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas hein.

- Mais oui Neji. C'est pas la première fois que tu me la laisses." Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Dès qu'elle se réveille dis lui que je l'aime de tout mon coeur."

Il hoche la tête et me laisse embrasser Izumi dans ses cheveux avant que je ne parte. Hm... C'est parti pour une longue journée de travail. Je soupire longuement en pensant aux clients agaçants qui vont me traiter comme si j'étais leur petit chien. Hmpf... Si seulement je pouvais trouver quelque chose de plus convenable... Mais mon bébé a besoin de moi alors je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter un job, aussi ingrat soit-il.

J'y arrive au bout d'un bon quart d'heure. 5h05. Parfait. Je salue rapidement mon collègue et vais mettre la chemise qui est notre uniforme. J'attache mes longs cheveux en une queue basse et vais rejoindre mon collègue.

" Du nouveau Miku?

- Pervers et alcoolique, rien de neuf beauté."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'a toujours appelé comme ça. Au début je pensais qu'il était un de ces pervers qui auraient tendance à vous bloquer dans un coin mais pas du tout. C'est juste sa façon d'être. Il n'a jamais eu aucun geste déplacé envers moi, il m'appelle simplement beauté. Je m'y suis fait. Comme pour tout. Je me suis fait à ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

_Fin du prologue!_

_Qu'en pensez vous? Envie de lire la suite? R&R!_

*~* _Namyrya_ *~*


	2. Chap 2: Rencontre inattendue

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_J'ai été très agréablement surprise par vos reviews et vous remercie pour ces critiques constructives et ces compliments. Comme vous pourrez le voir, j'ai modifié la mise en forme de mes dialogues. L'exercice est plutôt difficile mais j'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide et agréable de cette façon ;)_

_Je ne précise rien à propos de la grossesse de Neji car, dans ce monde, certains hommes sont capables de tomber enceinte (pas tous mais une grossesse masculine n'est pas considérée comme anormale). Les détails seront expliqués au cours des chapitres, par les personnages!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

*Chapitre 1: Rencontre inattendue.

PDV/ Sasuke:

« Teme... Je meurs de faim...

- Tu as mangé il y a deux heures Naruto.

- Deux oranges! Ça ne suffit pas! J'ai besoin de choses plus consistantes!

- Nii-san? Il nous reste quelque chose à manger? »

Le regard d'Itachi quitte temporairement la route pour se poser sur moi. Il semble réfléchir puis me répond.

« Non Otouto. Mais on vient d'arriver dans la ville où on passe nos vacances, on va chercher un magasin.

- En plus j'ai envie de pisser...

- On va s'arrêter Naruto, pas besoin d'en rajouter... »

Je soupire tout en lui répondant. Naruto se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue, satisfait. Mon frère nous regarde du coin de l'œil et sourit très légèrement. Très légèrement. Itachi ne sourit plus depuis longtemps. Depuis 4 ans. Quasiment 5. Depuis que son petit ami a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Itachi en était fou amoureux. Je sais qu'il imaginait un avenir avec lui. Bien sûr, mon frère a essayé de savoir où il était en parlant avec ses amis mais personne ne le savait. Leur ami ne leur avait rien dit de particulier. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il avait disparu. Itachi est même allé voir la famille de celui-ci pour obtenir des informations alors qu'il les haïssait cordialement, et ils le lui rendaient bien. L'oncle de son petit ami, son tuteur, a prétendu ne rien savoir, ne pas savoir où il était mais mon frère a toujours été intimement convaincu qu'il le savait. Les jours ont passés, Itachi l'a cherché sans relâche, les mois ont passés, il continuait de chercher désespérément mais personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. C'est au premier anniversaire de sa disparition qu'Itachi a définitivement arrêté de sourire. Il a arrêté d'espérer et les années qui ont passées sans la moindre de ses nouvelles n'ont fait que confirmer ses doutes. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il s'est résigné mais il en souffre toujours autant.

Cela peut sembler exagéré ou ridicule mais, en se mettant à sa place, on peut comprendre. Son petit ami représentait beaucoup pour lui: il était son amour d'adolescent, son premier amour, un être cher. Il s'est volatilisé mais la vie a quand même repris son cours. Sauf qu'Itachi n'a jamais pu se résoudre à l'oublier.

Cela n'a jamais été facile pour moi de voir mon frère aussi malheureux. Mais je sais que je ne peux rien y faire et que, de toute façon, il refuse catégoriquement de rencontrer un autre homme. Pourtant, ça va bientôt faire 5 ans que celui qu'il aime a disparu. Beaucoup, si ce n'est dire énormément, d'hommes ont essayé de séduire Itachi. En vain. Il les a toujours repoussé plus ou moins poliment. Le seul qui espère encore voir Itachi avec quelqu'un, c'est Naruto. Il est un peu naïf mais bon, je l'aime comme ça. Le naïf en question passe sa tête entre les sièges avant de la voiture et s'adresse à mon frère.

« Tu trouves ou pas Ita?

- Oui oui, regarde. A droite il y a un petit magasin. »

Naruto s'exécute, un immense sourire arborant son visage.

« Han super! J'étais proche du malaise. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel suite à la remarque désespérante de mon petit ami. Itachi se gare sur un petit parking et coupe le contact. J'observe les alentours à travers la vitre de la voiture. Le village est encore endormi, tout est calme et apaisant: ce qui semble être un vent léger secoue les feuilles des arbres et la température extérieure paraît être agréable.

Itachi, Naruto et moi allons passer deux mois dans ce petit village côtier qui est à l'autre bout du pays, à l'extrême sud. Naruto l'a trouvé complètement par hasard sur Internet et comme il venait d'apprendre qu'Itachi et moi prenions deux mois de vacances, il a sauté sur l'occasion. Itachi était un peu gêné et ne voulait pas vraiment venir avec nous mais j'ai insisté. J'adore mon frère et même en ayant 20 ans, j'ai du mal à partir en vacances sans lui. Nous sommes des frères très fusionnels et je dois admettre que j'ai un peu de mal à couper le cordon qui nous unit. Pas que je veuille vraiment le couper un jour.

On sort de la voiture, guidés par Naruto qui se précipite dans le magasin. Il est vraiment impossible. Itachi l'observe faire puis prend la parole.

« On pourra en profiter pour faire quelques courses. Il nous faut au moins quelque chose à manger pour ce midi. Je doute que Naruto tienne jusqu'au soir.

- Tu doutes bien. C'est un ventre sur pattes. »

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il apprécie Naruto, même s'il ne le dit pas: ce dernier est le seul, avec moi, à faire apparaître ne serait-ce que l'illusion d'un sourire chez lui. Même nos parents n'y arrivent plus. Mine de rien, ces détails sont considérables. Itachi et Naruto sont les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi alors leur bonne entente est vitale. Et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, tout se passe très bien entre eux.

Itachi et moi entrons dans le magasin, je ne prête pas particulièrement attention à ce qui s'y passe ou qui est à l'intérieur. Je dois juste veiller à ce que Naruto ne le dévalise pas. Je le trouve au dessus du bac à sandwich, évidemment. Je soupire.

« Naruto, ne dévalise pas le magasin s'il te plaît...

- Oui oui Sasu-chaton, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Ne m'appelle pas Sasu-chaton! »

Je le fixe méchamment, il me fait un grand sourire et me tend un sandwich au saumon, mon préféré. Je soupire une énième fois mais le prend tout de même. Je détourne mon attention de mon goinfre de petit ami et cherche un sandwich pour Itachi.

« Nii-san, tu veux quelque chose? Dis le maintenant, avant que Naruto ne prenne tout pour lui. »

Pas de réponse.

« Aniki? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Habituellement il me répond au moins "Hn.". Je lève la tête, intrigué par ce mutisme. Mon cœur loupe un battement en apercevant une silhouette étrangement familière. _Ces cheveux, ces yeux... _

« Neji?! »

Le concerné se tourne vivement vers moi, interpellé par ma voix. Son regard blanc lavande s'écarquille et me quitte instantanément pour se poser sur mon frère, qui semble être figé sur place. Mon dieu. Lui... Ici. _Neji Hyuga_. Le petit ami d'Itachi. Enfin, si on peut encore utiliser ce terme. Le temps semble s'être arrêté dans le magasin. Un silence pesant s'installe mais est vite rompu.

« Monsieur? Vous pouvez m'encaisser? »

Évidemment. Neji sort de sa torpeur et regarde le client qui est à sa caisse. Je détaille ses expressions, il semble bouleversé, choqué, perdu...

« Oui monsieur, excusez-moi... »

Cette voix... Elle a légèrement changée, elle doit être... Un peu plus grave...? Je regarde mon frère, qui semble être dans un autre monde. Le client quitte le magasin, nous laissant "seuls". Personne n'ose bouger ou même prendre une inspiration. Personne sauf Naruto qui, jusqu'ici ne s'était pas manifesté, se rue à la caisse et attrape Neji par la manche.

« Neji?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Tu vis ici?! On t'a cherché partout! Itachi t'a cherché partout! Pourquoi tu es parti?! »

Je réagis et vais récupérer Naruto qui malmène Neji. Je le repousse mais il se débat.

« Naruto, ça suffit! Cela ne nous regarde pas!

- Bien sûr que si! Il a rendu ton frère horriblement malheureux! »

Une main que je connais bien se pose sur l'épaule de Naruto pour le calmer.

« Du calme Naruto, tout va bien. »

Je lève le regard vers mon frère, surpris. Une lueur étrange est présente au fond de ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas du tout à la déchiffrer mais décide de ne rien dire ou faire. Son esprit doit être aussi confus que le mien, si ce n'est plus. Naruto le regarde aussi et s'indigne aussitôt.

« Mais?! »

Itachi ne lui prête plus la moindre attention. Je secoue Naruto pour capter la sienne.

« Naruto... »

Je lui fais les gros yeux pour qu'il comprenne qu'il doit se taire et ne plus protester. Il saisit finalement et se laisse faire. On s'éloigne légèrement, j'observe très attentivement ce qui se passe. La panique est plus que perceptible sur le visage de Neji, on peut même distinguer de la peur... Il serait effrayé?... Mais pourquoi?... Itachi s'approche de lui et le contemple longuement.

« Neji... Cela faisait tellement longtemps... »

* * *

_Bien! Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Satisfaisant? R&R!_

_J'essayerais de poster le chapitre 2 au plus vite mais je ne pense pas pouvoir garantir une date précise :/_

_ *~*Namyrya*~*_


	3. Chap 3: Explications ou mensonges?

_Bonsoir à tous! Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ou encore merci de suivre cette fiction! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_P.S.: On m'a demandé si Naruto est enceinte, il ne l'est pas. Les détails sur sa relation avec Sasuke seront développés plus tard!_

* * *

*Chapitre 2: Explications ou mensonges?

PDV/ Sasuke: 

_« Neji... Cela faisait tellement longtemps... »_

Ledit Neji ne répond rien. Il se contente de regarder mon frère et replace quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille nerveusement. Itachi s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

« Alors tu étais ici pendant toutes ces années?

- Oui... »

C'est tout?... J'observe mon frère, l'effet de surprise semble être passé puisqu'il pose une nouvelle question à Neji.

« Pourquoi? »

Son '' petit ami '' baisse la tête. Le regard de celui-ci s'est assombrit. Je l'observe attentivement, j'attends la réponse à cette question depuis très longtemps. Il est temps de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il ouvre la bouche, hésitant, mais finit par se lancer.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester à Konoha... J'avais des problèmes et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que partir. »

Quoi?! Naruto s'indigne à nouveau, je mets ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et le menace silencieusement. Il soupire et me fait signe de retirer ma main. Je m'exécute, il parle suffisamment bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

« C'est ça son explication?!

- Sht. Attends un peu. »

Itachi fronce légèrement les sourcils. Les explications de Neji sont vraiment minces et il semble très peu enclin à les développer...

« Des problèmes? Quel genre de problème? J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider...

- Non. »

Sa réponse arrive très rapidement et ne semble pas pouvoir être discutée. Cette fois-ci mon frère fronce franchement les sourcils, contrarié.

« Non? Tu pourrais un peu développer? Je pense mériter des explications un peu plus abouties.

- Excuse-moi... »

Hm? Mon regard se pose encore une fois sur Neji, qui semble à nouveau très mal à l'aise et nerveux. Il souffle, visiblement pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et reprend.

« Je ne voulais pas être aussi agressif. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix Itachi... Je devais partir. »

Les traits d'Itachi s'adoucissent un peu. Lui aussi passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et soupire avant de parler à nouveau, un peu plus calmement cette fois.

« Ces problèmes étaient si grave pour que tu refuses de m'en parler après quasiment 5 ans? »

Il obtient pour seule réponse un léger hochement de tête. Itachi soupire une nouvelle fois et plonge son regard sombre dans celui de Neji. Il est très sérieux.

« Est-ce que ces problèmes venaient de ton oncle? Est-ce qu'il t'avait interdit de me revoir?

- Quoi? Non! Cela n'a rien à voir!

- Alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de tes nouvelles? Je sais qu'il me détestait Neji.

- C'est vrai... Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Mon oncle ne m'a pas forcé à couper les ponts avec toi... »

Alors il a volontairement arrêté de donner des nouvelles à mon frère... Je l'observe et remarque qu'il est blessé même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place?... Un silence pesant s'installe dans le magasin, il est rompu quelques minutes après par la voix légèrement cassée de Neji.

« Miku, tu pourrais me remplacer? »

Le Miku en question hoche la tête et fait signe à Neji de sortir du magasin. Ce dernier s'adresse à nouveau à Itachi.

« Il y a un café juste à côté. On pourra discuter là-haut. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.»

* * *

_* Quelques minutes après*_

Nous sommes tous les trois dans le café, Naruto et moi à une table et Itachi à une autre, un peu plus loin mais suffisamment près pour qu'on puisse entendre ce qui va se dire entre lui et Neji. Celui-ci entre dans le café et vient tout de suite s'installer en face de mon frère. Il a le visage mouillé, visiblement il a eu besoin de se rafraîchir l'esprit. Itachi prend la parole, la voix remplie d'amertume.

« Tu es venu me dire que notre relation ne comptait pas suffisamment à tes yeux pour que tu juges utile de me donner de tes nouvelles?

- C'est faux Itachi...

- Pourtant personne ne t'a empêché de le faire apparemment. »

Neji baisse les yeux et semble au bord des larmes. Itachi reprend, en colère.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur et mal quand tu es parti? J'ai attendu désespérément de tes nouvelles. Je croyais qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose de grave! Personne ne savait où tu étais! Je t'ai cherché pendant plusieurs mois mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé! Quand ton oncle m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais, j'ai cru qu'il me mentait et qu'il t'avait éloigné de moi mais je me suis bien trompé! Tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi!

- C'est faux! »

La voix de Neji se brise. Je n'arrive pas à voir si des larmes roulent le long de ses joues mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est sûr qu'il va bientôt pleurer.

« J'étais terrorisé Itachi... Je n'ai jamais osé reprendre contact avec toi... Je n'en avais pas le courage... J'étais malade alors je n'ai pas voulu rester à Konoha... »

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Malade?! La colère de mon frère semble s'évanouir pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

« Malade? Comment ça?! »

Cette fois-ci, je vois les larmes de Neji couler sur ses joues. Il les essuie et contient ses sanglots.

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'être soigné à Konoha, de devoir le dire à tous mes amis, de devoir te le dire... Alors oui j'ai fuis et je n'ai jamais repris contact avec personne... J'avais peur et le temps est passé... »

Itachi en reste sans voix. Neji se lève soudainement de sa chaise et essuie ses larmes.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Itachi... »

Il commence à partir mais mon frère le retient par le bras.

« Attends! S'il te plaît... Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Qu'est-ce que tu avais?...

- … Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Je dois partir... Laisse moi s'il te plaît... »

Itachi, résigné, relâche son bras pour le laisser partir et ajoute:

« Neji, je vais passer deux mois ici, en vacances. Je veux te revoir, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire... »

Celui-ci tourne la tête vers mon frère mais sort tout de même du café, les yeux remplis de larmes.

* * *

* PDV/ Neji:

Je quitte le café et me précipite dans ma voiture, où je m'effondre en larmes. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça?! Et pourquoi il est là hein?!

J'essuie rageusement mes larmes et prends mon portable, complètement perdu. Je compose le seul numéro que je connais par cœur et attends à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Neji? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'es pas au travail?

- Lee... J'ai un gros problème...

- Tu pleures?... Tu es où là?

- Dans ma voiture...

- Qu'est-ce que?... Viens chez moi. Tu vas m'expliquer en détail ce qu'il se passe. Je t'attends. »

J'essuie une nouvelle fois mes larmes et essaie de reprendre mes esprits tout en prenant la route pour aller chez Lee. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?...

J'arrive rapidement chez mon meilleur ami, il m'ouvre la porte et m'observe longuement, visiblement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Neji? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait agressé...

- Non! Je... »

Un nouveau sanglot vient mourir dans ma gorge alors que je réalise ce qui vient de se passer.

« … J'ai vu Itachi... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il me fait m'asseoir dans son canapé.

« Itachi comme dans Itachi Uchiha?

- Oui... Comme dans Itachi Uchiha, le père d'Izumi...

- Oh mon dieu... »

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, visiblement choqué. Pendant tout ce temps, je pleure, complètement bouleversé par ce que j'ai fait. Lee finit par reprendre ses esprits et me pose plusieurs questions.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Tu lui as dit que tu étais tombé enceinte de lui?

- Non... J'ai paniqué Lee...

- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé! J'ai perdu les pédales et je lui ai menti! »

Il se stoppe instantanément et me dévisage.

« Tu lui as menti? A quel propos?

- La raison de mon départ... Je lui ai dit que j'étais malade... En plus c'est vrai, j'étais malade...

- Tu étais malade à cause d'un bébé! De SON bébé Neji!

- Je sais! Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité... Qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit de toute façon? 'Au fait, si je suis parti il y a quasiment 5 ans c'est parce que j'étais enceinte de toi à à peine 16 ans! Ah et, je l'ai gardé hein! Tu as une petite fille!

- Eh bien oui! Tu aurais dû lui dire la vérité!

- Je me serais fait rejeter!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! Ça fait 5 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il pense!

- … J'ai eu peur Lee... »

Il soupire et se calme.

« Je sais très bien que tu as eu peur Neji. Mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur et que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi là. Il s'agit d'Itachi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir qu'il est père?... Et Izumi, tu y penses à elle? Tu comptes la priver de son père jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?

- Non...

- Elle a déjà 4 ans Neji. Elle va continuer de grandir. Un jour elle comprendra. Et ce jour-là elle risque de te détester parce que tu ne lui as jamais présenté son père. Et ce jour-là, tu pourras pleurer. »

Mes sanglots redoublent.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Lee?...

- Parler à Itachi et lui dire la vérité. Tu es un parent et un adulte Neji, tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes toute ta vie sous prétexte qu'ils te font peur. Si tu dois essuyer un rejet de sa part, je serais là pour toi. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. Ta fille a besoin de son père. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu risques de t'en vouloir encore plus que tu ne t'en veux actuellement. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me fait un petit sourire désolé et essuie mes larmes. Je me calme et me lève pour aller à l'étage. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre d'Izumi et l'ouvre doucement. J'entre et souris en la voyant endormie. Elle est si jolie et lui ressemble tellement... Je soupire et vais m'allonger à côté d'elle sans faire de bruit. Malgré toutes mes précautions elle se réveille.

« Chichi?...

- Sht... Rendors-toi. »

Je la serre dans mes bras, elle se blottit contre mon torse pour se rendormir.

« Je t'aime Chichi. »

Je la contemple longuement et l'embrasse tendrement dans ses cheveux. Lee a raison. Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités et que j'arrête d'avoir peur.

* * *

_Voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? Je dois admettre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas comment faire réagir Itachi et ne savais pas si je devais faire mentir Neji ou non. J'espère qu'il vous plait tout de même et que les réactions vous paraissent plutôt normales. Je sais qu'Itachi semble "abandonner" facilement et que Lee est dur avec Neji mais il devait y avoir ce genre de réaction pour faire avancer l'intrigue! R&R! Le prochain chapitre devait arriver d'ici une semaine ou deux :)_

_*~* Namyrya *~*_


	4. Chap 4: Vérités?

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Comme promis, je poste la suite! Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir!_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

_P.S.: Je pense avoir oublié de préciser que le massacre Uchiha n'a jamais eu lieu dans cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

* Chapitre 3: Vérités?

PDV/ Sasuke:

« Sasu... Tu ne veux pas aller parler à ton frère? Il est bizarre depuis qu'il a vu Neji... »

Je lève les yeux vers Naruto, il me fait un mince sourire. Évidemment il est inquiet pour mon frère.

Depuis qu'on a vu Neji, c'est-à-dire ce matin, Itachi est complètement fermé. Il a passé la journée dans le jardin de la villa. Je me tourne pour constater qu'il y est toujours et semble plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... S'il s'est mis à l'écart c'est qu'il a envie d'être seul je présume.

- Mais peut-être qu'il a envie de parler. Après tout, il vient de revoir Neji... Moi, à sa place, j'aurais envie d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- Naruto, tu veux toujours parler...

- Et c'est justement pour ça que je sais que ça fait du bien! Si tu étais à sa place, tu n'aurais pas envie qu'il vienne te voir pour que tu puisses te lâcher?

- … Je n'en sais rien. Après tout qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour changer les choses hein? »

Il me jette un regard désapprobateur. Bon. Je soupire et me lève pour aller voir Itachi. Je sais que c'est mon rôle, en tant que petit frère, de lui remonter le moral mais j'ai toujours été pitoyable à cet exercice et Itachi n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'effondrer en larmes et lâcher tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. J'arrive au niveau de la balancelle et m'assoit sans un bruit à côté de lui.

« Naruto t'a forcé à venir me parler?

- Non. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, son regard veut dire 'je sais que tu mens'. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et avoue.

« Oui c'est lui qui m'a 'conseillé' de venir te voir. Mais je suis venu de mon plein gré.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Je fronce les sourcils face à son ironie plus qu'évidente et soupire une énième fois en remarquant qu'il ne me regarde déjà plus. J'aime vraiment beaucoup mon frère mais je n'ai jamais su lui parler dans ce genre de situation. Je ferme les yeux pour éclaircir mon esprit et savoir quoi lui dire.

« Il m'a menti.»

Mon cœur loupe un battement. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne vivement la tête vers Itachi, qui ne me regarde toujours pas, pour obtenir des explications.

« Comment ça il t'a menti? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Il fronce les sourcils à son tour et tourne, enfin, la tête vers moi pour me donner son point de vue.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je sens qu'il ne m'a pas dit la vérité.

- Et pourquoi il t'aurait menti?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si quelque chose l'a poussé à quitter Konoha il y a cinq ans, ce quelque chose doit toujours être là. Sinon il serait rentré.

- Tu crois qu'il est toujours malade?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Quelle maladie est suffisamment grave pour t'éloigner de chez toi? »

Je sais que c'est une question rhétorique mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre.

« Hm... Le cancer?

- Il aurait perdu ses cheveux et ils n'auraient pas repoussé autant.

- C'est vrai. Il a peut-être une maladie orpheline. Ou un organe qui ne fonctionne pas bien. »

Il fronce encore plus les sourcils, il me fait penser à notre père avec cette expression sur le visage.

« Peut-être. Dans tous les cas quelque chose cloche et il me cache quelque chose. Je veux absolument savoir ce que c'est.

- Et comment? Il ne t'a pas donné son numéro de téléphone et tu ne sais pas où il vit.

- Oui mais je sais où il travaille. Et des gens d'ici doivent le connaître. Après tout ce n'est pas une grande ville.

- … Tu es _sûr_ que c'est une bonne idée? Il est quand même parti sans rien te dire et il ne t'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles... Tu risques de te cogner à un mur Itachi.

- Je sais mais je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

- Et tu comptes aller voir les gens dans la rue et montrer une photo de lui? Ou aller tous les jours au magasin où il travaille? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé au magasin, je doute que son collègue accepte de te dire quoi que ça soit. »

Il se lève, je peux voir la détermination dans ses yeux.

« Peu importe. J'ai toujours ce que je veux Otouto.

- Et tu vas faire quoi?

- Je verrai à ce moment-là. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

* * *

* Le lendemain

PDV/ Sakura:

« Et c'est tout ce qu'il faut?

Oui oui. Et des compotes pour Izumi. »

Je cale mon portable entre mon oreille et mon épaule pour pouvoir noter ce que Lee m'a demandé d'aller chercher en courses. Je l'installe ensuite sur le fauteuil passager et allume le contact de la voiture.

« C'est noté chéri. J'y vais là. Au fait, Neji sait ce qu'il va faire?

- Oui. Il a décidé de voir le père d'Izumi pour lui dire la vérité. Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas où il est. Il sait seulement qu'il passe ses vacances ici et qu'il reste deux mois.

- Il devrait être facile à retrouver. Il est comment? Je pourrais demander à Karin de jeter un œil en ville pour nous. Tu la connais.

- C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Hm... Au lycée il était grand, avec des longs cheveux noir, souvent attachés. Il avait les yeux noir et la peau pâle. Ah, et il a de longs traits sous les yeux.

- Je lui en parlerai.

- De toute façon, c'est simple, Izumi est son portrait craché, excepté pour les traits sous les yeux. Je suis sûr que si tu le croisais, tu saurais qui il est sans même l'avoir déjà vu.

- Vraiment? Je ferai attention dans ce cas. Bon, je dois te laisser, je viens d'arriver au magasin. »

On raccroche, je sors de la voiture et entre dans le magasin. Je salue poliment le collègue de Neji, que je connais bien et commence mes courses. Quelques minutes après, j'entends la sonnette du magasin retentir pour prévenir l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Je n'y prête pas attention et continue mes courses, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Miku.

« Neji n'est pas là. »

Pourquoi il parle de Neji?... Je décide de laisser passer ma curiosité et jette un œil vers la caisse de celui-ci. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Itachi Uchiha?! Ici?! Mais qu'est-ce que le roi de la publicité vient faire ici?!

« Écoutez... Miku? Je dois lui parler. C'est très important.

- Vous lui avez déjà parlé hier je crois. »

Depuis quand Neji connaît-il Itachi Uchiha? Et _hier_? Hier Neji a parlé au père d'Izumi. Ne me dites pas que?... Je l'observe attentivement: grand, de longs cheveux noir attachés, des yeux noir, la peau pâle, les traits sous les yeux... Oh c'est pas vrai! Je suis tellement surprise que j'en laisse tomber les compotes que je tenais, ce qui attire l'attention de Miku et celle d'Itachi Uchiha.

« Oh excusez-moi! Je suis maladroite! Je vais ramasser ça! »

Ils détournent tous les deux le regard et recommencent à parler.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez? Vous êtes encore un de ces pervers qui lui courent après?

- Pardon? Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous, je veux juste savoir quand il travaille pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Lui parler? Vous savez, il a-...

- Des horaires particuliers! »

J'interromps Miku avant qu'une catastrophe arrive. Je suis donc juste devant un des plus grands business man du Japon. J'avale ma salive, très intimidée par ses yeux noir qui semblent me traverser de par en par. Il finit par s'adresser à moi.

« Vous êtes...?

- Sakura Rock, une amie de Neji. »

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement mais reste tout de même effrayant.

« Alors vous connaissez Neji. Intéressant. J'ai besoin de lui parler, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un moyen de le contacter? »

Cela ne sonne pas vraiment comme une question. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sort mon portable de ma poche.

« Je vais vous donner son numéro. Si je ne me trompe pas de personne, je crois qu'il veut vous parler aussi.

- Cela me serait très utile. »

Je m'exécute et lui donne le numéro de Neji.

« Merci mademoiselle Rock. J'en ferai bon usage. »

Il jette un regard noir à Miku et sort du magasin. Je me sens soulagée, il est vraiment effrayant...

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sakura?!

- Tu le sauras bien assez vite Miku. Il faut absolument que je parle à Lee! »

Je sors du magasin et me rue dans ma voiture avant d'appeler mon mari. Il répond rapidement.

« Oui ma douce?

- Oublie tes mots doux! Est-ce que le père d'Izumi est Itachi Uchiha?!

- Comment-...

- Je viens de le voir dans le magasin où Neji bosse! Comment vous avez pu me cacher ça?!

- C'est-à-dire que-...

- Il est l'héritier des Uchiha et est à la tête d'une fortune colossale!

- Je sais... Sakura du calme! Je présume que tu as fait le rapprochement entre ma description et son apparence. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé?

- … Oui. Enfin pas vraiment. Il est vraiment effrayant...

- Viens en aux faits s'il te plaît.

- Oui oui! Je lui ai donné le numéro de Neji.

- Bien joué! Maintenant il faut qu'il l'appelle!

- Vous devez quand même me donner des explications! »

* * *

PDV/ Neji:

« Tiens ma puce, attention, c'est un peu chaud.

- Merci chichi. »

Je donne à Izumi son repas et souris en la regardant souffler prudemment sur sa cuillère de purée pour ne pas se brûler. Je m'installe avec elle à table et commence à manger.

« Dis, chichi, pourquoi tu pleurais hier? Tu étais triste?

- Un petit peu ma princesse. Mais ce n'était rien de grave.

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi je te mentirais, hein?

- D'accord, je te crois chichi! »

Elle me sourit et continue de manger paisiblement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Itachi en la regardant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai revu. Et que je lui ai menti. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Moi qui dit à ma fille de ne jamais mentir, je fais un bel exemple d'honnêteté... On dira que c'était un cas à part... Il faut que je sache rapidement où Itachi passe ses vacances. Heureusement pour moi, notre ville n'est pas très grande, je devrais le trouver. Mes pensées sont interrompues par mon téléphone qui sonne. Je le prends et réponds.

« Oui?

- Neji! Ne pose pas de questions mais Sakura a donné ton numéro à Itachi!

- … Quoi?! Comment ça elle lui a donné?!

- C'est... Compliqué.

- Je ne pense pas que ça le soit. Depuis quand elle sait qu'il est-... »

Je m'interromps rapidement en me rappelant qu'il y a Izumi avec moi. Et qu'elle ne sait évidemment pas que j'ai vu son père hier. Je reprends, un peu plus bas et un peu plus calmement.

« Depuis quand elle sait qui il est?

- On va dire que je lui ai décrit et qu'elle l'a croisé par hasard au magasin. Et comme il demandait après toi, elle a fait le rapprochement. Tu sais à quel point elle peut être vive d'esprit.

- Il était au magasin?... J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Si un Uchiha veut quelque chose, il finit toujours par l'avoir...

« Donc je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir. Il risque de prendre contact avec toi. Comme ça tu pourras lui dire qu'il a une fille!

- Hm... Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je te tiendrai au courant s'il m'appelle. »

Je raccroche et regarde une nouvelle fois Izumi. Même si je savais que ce jour arriverait, je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait aussi tôt... Il va falloir que je trouve quoi dire à Itachi. Mon portable sonne à nouveau, un message d'un numéro inconnu.

« Bonjour Neji, c'est Itachi. Je pense que tu sais déjà comment j'ai eu ton numéro. J'aimerais te voir le plus rapidement possible, aujourd'hui serait l'idéal. On doit vraiment discuter. »

Je regarde longuement l'écran de mon portable puis lève les yeux vers Izumi, qui me fait un sourire rayonnant. Elle a même _son_ sourire. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur mon portable et j'écris un message.

« On peut se voir d'ici une heure, dans le même café que la dernière fois. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. »

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 3! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaît tout de même._

_Le moment de vérité arrive bientôt! Et je sais, Sakura, donne un peu trop facilement le numéro de Neji, encore une fois, c'est voulu.  
_

_R&R :)_

_*~* Namyrya *~*_


	5. Chap 5: Aveux et souvenirs

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente mais quelques soucis m'ont empêché de l'écrire ce weekend. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

* Chapitre 4: Aveux et souvenirs.

PDV/ Neji:

J'arrive devant le café, où j'ai donné rendez-vous à Itachi, après avoir déposé Izumi chez Lee et Sakura. Il doit déjà être à l'intérieur, en train de m'attendre. Évidemment, je suis très nerveux. Hm... Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive?... Je soupire longuement et ferme les yeux pour me calmer. Si j'écoutais la voix qui hurle en moi, je m'enfuirais pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Sauf qu'il n'en est pas question. Je dois lui dire la vérité. Je lui dois au moins ça. Après tout... Il est mon premier amour... Je secoue la tête pour faire disparaître les souvenirs qui me font plus de mal que de bien et sors enfin de ma voiture.

Je pousse la porte du café, l'anxiété me dévore. Du calme Neji. J'accoste un serveur et lui demande si Itachi est déjà arrivé. Comme je l'avais soupçonné, il est déjà là. Je laisse l'homme me guider jusqu'à la table qu'Itachi a choisi. Il est dos à moi mais je sais évidemment que c'est lui. Comment oublier ces longs cheveux noir corbeau? Et ce parfum?...

J'arrive en face de lui, mon regard est immédiatement happé par le sien. Je lutte contre le rougissement qui menace de s'étendre sur mes joues et m'assoit en face de lui. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise: comment saluer un homme avec qui on a jamais rompu?...

« Ne sois pas mal à l'aise, après tout, on se connaît.

- … C'est vrai. »

Un silence s'installe, mes angoisses reviennent au grand galop. Détends-toi... Il boit une gorgée de son café, que je suppose noir, et m'observe attentivement. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

« Itachi... Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi... Je ne suis pas parti parce que j'étais malade.

- Pourquoi alors? »

Hm. J'avale ma salive, nerveux. J'ai toujours détester cacher des choses ou mentir et en particulier à Itachi. Un seul de ses regards pouvait me faire tout avouer.

Je me souviens très vivement du jour où il m'avait fait lui avouer mon homosexualité. J'avais nié farouchement, ma famille n'approuvant pas forcément cette orientation mais... Je n'avais pas pu mentir à Itachi. Je reprends mes esprits en m'apercevant qu'il attend ma réponse.

« C'est un peu compliqué...

- Neji... Qu'est-ce qui est si grave et si difficile à me dire? Dans mon souvenir, tu n'avais pas de mal à me parler, même quand tu avais des problèmes... »

Tout ça me replonge évidemment dans des souvenirs. J'ai toujours été plutôt timide mais en rencontrant Itachi, j'ai appris à me livrer, à dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans me poser de questions... Il savait tout de moi quand on était adolescent. On était inséparables et très amoureux.

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs, me rappelle de centaines de choses: le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, où on est devenu amis puis amants... La première fois qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a dit ''je t'aime'', m'a embrassé, m'a fait l'amour...

Et je me rappelle du jour où je lui ai dit que je pouvais porter des enfants. J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et avais paniqué. Lui m'avait consolé en me disant des choses rassurantes.

_« Eh... Ne pleure pas comme ça... C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, tu es gay et tu pourras avoir tes propres enfants. Je vois déjà des petits Neji courir partout autour de toi. »_

Je souris légèrement, charmé par ce souvenir. Je le regarde pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis que je suis entré dans le café et repense à ce que m'a dit Lee:

_« Ta fille a besoin de son père. »_

Izumi a besoin d'un père. Je contemple l'homme en face de moi, note tous les détails de son apparence et suis obligé de faire un constat: la ressemblance entre lui et Izumi est vraiment frappante. Je vois mon bébé à travers lui. _Notre _bébé.

Cette constatation me donne encore un peu plus de courage.

« Neji? Ça va?

- Oui. Tout va bien. Je viens de trouver le courage dont j'avais besoin. »

Il m'interroge du regard, intrigué. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

« Itachi, tu risques de me détester après ce que je vais te dire mais... Il est temps que tu saches.

- Je t'écoute. »

Je vois qu'il commence à douter mais il reste calme et attentif.

« Je... J'étais enceinte. »

Je sais. J'aurais pu être subtil. Son masque d'impassibilité se brise immédiatement, il me dévisage, choqué. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration et lâche rapidement mes aveux, avant de pouvoir faire marche arrière.

« Tu as une fille Itachi. »

Je baisse aussitôt le regard, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Sa prise sur la tasse de café se resserre considérablement, à tel point que ses phalanges sont blanches. La panique se fraye à nouveau en moi. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Non, du calme. J'ai bien fait de lui dire. Au moins, il sait la vérité.

Je lève les yeux timidement vers lui, il est livide. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense ou ressent mais son visage est blanc.

« Itachi, cela ne t'engage à rien, je voulais juste-...

Comment elle s'appelle? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis pris au dépourvu.

« Qu-... Izumi. Elle s'appelle Izumi.»

Je cherche sur son visage le moindre signe qui pourrait m'indiquer ce qu'il pense mais ne trouve rien. Je ne peux y voir que le choc. Il passe sa main sur son visage et marmonne.

« J'ai une fille... »

Il relève la tête et me regarde intensément. Je ne sais plus vraiment où me mettre et quoi dire.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris ma place en tant que père? »

Mon cœur loupe un battement.

« Quoi? Non! Absolument pas! »

Il se détend d'un coup et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... J'étais tellement jeune... Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'avais peur... »

Je détourne le regard, honteux. Il reste silencieux et soupire.

« Elle a demandé après moi?

- Euh... Oui. Elle m'a déjà posé des questions sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

- J'ai toujours plus ou moins évité le sujet en me disant que je lui expliquerai plus tard... »

Izumi me pose beaucoup de questions depuis un an, à peu près, sur son père. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui répondre. Et je sais très bien qu'elle va m'en poser de plus en plus en vieillissant.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle est née?

- Le 18 juin. Elle vient d'avoir 4 ans.

- 4 ans... »

Il se tait une nouvelle fois et se laisse aller contre le siège, avant de fermer les yeux. Il les ouvre à nouveau avant de me parler.

« Comment tu as pu me cacher ça Neji?...

- Je suis désolé... Je peux comprendre que tu me détestes...

- Je ne te déteste pas. Je n'arrive juste pas à y croire. Je suis père depuis 4 ans et je ne le savais pas. »

Si je le pouvais, je m'enfuirais très loin d'ici. Un silence s'installe, Itachi semble en pleine réflexion.

« Je veux être un père pour elle. »

Mon cerveau n'enregistre plus rien. Il quoi?...

« Tu... Vraiment?

- Bien sûr. C'est ma fille. »

Je tombe des nues. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Enfin je ne m'attendais à rien mais je suis vraiment surpris.

« Mais... Tu vis loin...

- Ça n'est pas un problème. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de la vie de ma fille. »

Waow.

« Je peux voir une photo d'elle? Tu en as une ?

- Euh... Oui. Oui. »

Je sors mon portefeuille et ne mets pas longtemps à trouver une photo de ma puce. Je lui tends et l'observe attentivement. Ses traits sont détendus mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que cela veut dire. L'impassibilité Uchiha... Je me sens obligé de lui préciser quelque chose.

« Elle te ressemble énormément. Elle n'a que la couleur de mes yeux.

- Elle est vraiment très belle. Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir? »

Il me rend la photo et attend une réaction de ma part patiemment. J'essaye d'éclaircir mon esprit, troublé par la surprise, et finit par trouver une réponse.

« Dans deux jours je suis en repos. Tu pourrais passer du temps avec elle.

- D'accord. Tu auras le temps de lui parler de moi dans ce cas. »

Je hoche la tête en rougissant légèrement. Son portable vibre, il y jette un œil et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Un problème?

- Apparemment mon frère s'est foulé la cheville.

- Ah. Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir. Après tout, je t'ai dit le plus important. Et tu as mon numéro.

- Hn. C'est vrai. Je vais y aller alors. »

Il se lève, dépose un billet sur la table pour le serveur et me regarde longuement. Je me lève aussi pour le saluer, il s'approche de moi.

« Embrasse ma fille.»

Il s'approche franchement et, avant même que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ça soit, m'embrasse tendrement. Mon cerveau s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Ces lèvres... Il s'écarte légèrement, je pique un fard. Il sourit légèrement et place une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Merci d'avoir gardé notre bébé. »

Et il part. Je reprends mes esprits et rougis encore un peu plus, si possible, en touchant distraitement mes lèvres. Ma fille va avoir son père.

* * *

PDV/ Sasuke:

« Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Naruto et la demi-mesure.

« Naruto, je me suis tordu la cheville, je ne vais pas mourir.

- Une pierre t'es tombé sur la cheville! Elle peut être cassée!

- Mais elle ne l'est pas.

- Pourtant elle est gonflée monsieur je-sais-tout. »

Il pose des glaçons sur ma cheville, je serre les dents.

« On verra ce que va en dire ton frère. Je suis sûr qu'il va te dire d'aller à l'hôpital.

- Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital.

- Tête de mule. »

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vois mon frère la passer. Il approche et me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je me suis tordu la cheville.

- Une pierre immense lui est tombé dessus! Il doit aller à l'hôpital!

- Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital. »

Itachi soupire et touche ma cheville. Je grogne.

« Bon, on va attendre que ça dégonfle et on agira à ce moment-là. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire si c'est gonflé. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seul. »

Je le fixe et Naruto s'offusque, évidemment.

« Eh! Il n'arrive pas toujours quelque chose quand on est seuls! »

Itachi semble sceptique. Je soupire. Moi aussi je suis sceptique. Mais habituellement, c'est Naruto qui se fait mal. Ou fait une connerie. La dernière fois que je l'ai laissé seul, j'ai dû dire adieu à une de mes chemises. J'aimais cette chemise. Mon frère me fait quitter mes pensées en s'asseyant en face de nous, l'air sérieux.

« Un problème Aniki?

- J'ai appris... Quelque chose aujourd'hui. De plutôt inattendu. De très inattendu. »

Inattendu? Itachi s'attend toujours à tout. Naruto semble aussi intrigué que moi puisqu'il interroge mon frère.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Neji?

- Je suis père. »

Père. Rien que ça.

« Tu veux dire que... Tu as un enfant?

- Une fille. Elle s'appelle Izumi et elle a 4 ans. »

Dire que je suis surpris serait un euphémisme. J'observe mon frère, médusé.

« Et... Tu le prends comment?

- Eh bien... J'étais complètement sur le cul. Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses.

- Mais... Tu es sûr que c'est _ta_ fille?

- C'est vrai... Après tout... En 5 ans...

- Elle me ressemble vraiment beaucoup. J'ai vu une photo d'elle, elle a tout d'une Uchiha. Excepté la couleur des yeux. »

Wow. Je regarde Naruto pour savoir comme il le prend, son sourire béât me répond.

« C'est une super nouvelle! Enfin, si tu le prends bien hein! »

Naruto le regarde, plein d'espoir. Et un miracle se produit: Itachi lui sourit. Mon frère sourit. Oh, pas un grand sourire. Mais un simple. Et sincère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Oui, comme tu dis, c'est une super nouvelle. »

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous? La réaction d'Itachi? Envie de lire la suite?_

_R&R!_

_*~* Namyrya *~*_


	6. Chap 6: Quand le père rencontre sa fille

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, je m'en excuse. Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews et merci de me suivre, cela me fait VRAIMENT plaisir. _

_Je pense avoir oublié de préciser que les parents de Naruto sont en vie. _

_J'ai enfin choisi le seme de la relation Sasu x Naru!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

*Chapitre 5: Quand le père rencontre sa fille.

PDV/ Sasuke:

« Alors, on traîne au lit tonton Sasu? »

Je lève les yeux vers Naruto qui me sourit avant de me jeter sa serviette humide. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur mon visage.

« Tonton Sasu? Ce n'est absolument pas érotique. »

Il rougit légèrement.

« Ça n'était pas le but. Pervers. »

Il prend un de ses boxers à l'esthétique douteux et vient s'allonger dans le lit, à côté de moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux et s'installe sur mon bassin. J'aime.

« Tu te rends compte que ton frère est papa? »

Hm. Visiblement le câlin n'est pas pour tout de suite. Dommage. Il va falloir être convainquant.

« Comment tu voudrais que je m'en rende compte? Il nous l'a dit il y a quelques heures.

- Ça me fait bizarre. »

Je hoche légèrement la tête et l'embrasse à plusieurs reprises dans le cou. Il sent la pêche... Miam.

« Tu te rends compte que le sperme de ton frère a créé la vie? »

Hmpf. Étrangement, je n'ai plus envie de sexe. Je m'écarte de son cou, ô combien appétissant et soupire.

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'Itachi fait de son sperme. S'il te plaît.

- T'es tellement coincé.

- Non. Je n'ai juste pas envie de connaître l'activité sexuelle des membres de ma famille. Et ça vaut aussi pour mes parents. Ne recommence pas à m'exposer ta théorie sur... »

Je m'arrête immédiatement. Juste cette pensée me donne la nausée. Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'embrasse sur le front. Je le fixe, j'ai toujours détesté ça et il le sait très bien.

« Tu crois qu'elle ressemble à quoi?

- Hm... Peau pâle, cheveux noir?

- Tellement Uchiha. Pourquoi vous vous ressemblez tous?

- Dixit l'homme qui est la copie conforme de son père.

- Tu marques un point. »

Il me fait un grand sourire et plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Hm... J'aime. Il les caresse délicatement et me masse le crâne.

« Il a l'air de bien le prendre. Comment tu le prendrais à sa place? Que je sois tombé enceinte mais que je n'en t'ai jamais rien dit.

- ... Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne me détesterais pas?

- Sur le principe je devrais te détester mais en pratique... Tu resterais l'homme qui a porté mon enfant. Alors je ne pense pas. »

Il reste silencieux un moment mais continue de me masser la tête. Je m'installe contre son torse et savoure.

« Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'Itachi aime toujours Neji? »

Je lève la tête, intrigué.

«Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Bah... Je sais pas... Leur lien était vraiment très fort, Itachi ne l'a jamais oublié et maintenant... Y a le facteur bébé. C'est pas n'importe quoi. »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. On se regarde et tirons la même conclusion de notre conversation.

« Itachi va le forcer à rentrer à Konoha. »

* * *

_*Deux jours plus tard*_

« Han! Tu m'as acheté une rose?!

- Euh... Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

Il me montre la rose rouge qui est installée sur le buffet de la salle à manger, dans un vase. Je secoue la tête pour lui confirmer que ce n'est pas moi. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ton frère aurait acheté une fleur?

- C'était l'anniversaire de Neji hier. »

Naruto sursaute en entendant la voix d'Itachi. Celui-ci s'approche de nous et regarde la rose. Je l'observe et remarque qu'il porte des vêtements décontractés, ce qui est plutôt rare: un haut en lin, bordeaux, plutôt léger avec le col en V et un pantalon noir assez ample. Évidemment Naruto le remarque aussi.

« Waow! Ça change du costume! Tu sors?

- Je vais rencontrer ma fille.

- Ah oui c'est vrai!

- A ce propos, comment tu te sens Aniki? »

Il s'appuie contre le meuble et regarde une dernière fois la rose avant de me répondre.

« Anxieux. »

Ce qui est plutôt normal. Qui ne le serait pas?... Naruto soupire bruyamment et, sans crier gare, serre Itachi dans ses bras. Ce dernier semble plutôt mal à l'aise mais ne repousse pas mon petit ami.

« Courage. Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer. »

Mon frère sourit légèrement et répond à l'étreinte de Naruto.

« Merci Naruto. »

* * *

PDV/ Neji:

« Chichi! Il arrive quand?

- Bientôt ma puce. Sois patiente. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'abandonne le courrier que je lisais pour la regarder. Évidemment elle attend Itachi. Le sujet a été un peu... Difficile à aborder mais j'ai réussi à lui en parler.

_*Flashback*_

_« Izumi, ma puce, je peux te parler de quelque chose? »_

_Elle lève les yeux vers moi, intriguée._

_« Tu ne me lis pas une histoire?_

_- Hm. Non. Pas ce soir. Je dois te parler de... Je dois te parler de ton papa. _

_- C'est vrai?! »_

_Bien sûr, elle m'accorde toute son attention. Cela fait quelques temps qu'elle espère que je lui parle de son père. Autrement dit, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se défiler. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'installe dans son lit, à côté d'elle. Comment aborder le sujet?..._

_« Il est gentil?_

_- Bien sûr ma puce. Il est très gentil._

_- Chichi... Il est où? » _

_Oh. Son regard me brise le cœur. _

_« Il vit loin ma puce. Il vit où je vivais avant. Il y a longtemps. _

_- Pourquoi il est pas avec nous? »_

_Tu peux lui répondre Neji. Tu peux lui répondre._

_« Parce que... Parce que, quand tu étais dans mon ventre, j'ai dû partir loin. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit à ton papa. Alors je suis parti sans lui. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là._

_- Oh... »_

_Elle reste silencieuse, je l'observe attentivement. Elle est peut-être petite mais elle n'est pas bête. Elle pourrait très bien ''m'en vouloir''._

_« Chichi, on peut aller voir mon papa?_

_- Eh bien... J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ma puce. Il passe ses vacances ici et il veut te voir. _

_- Pour de vrai?!_

_- Pour de vrai. Il vient te voir dans deux jours ma puce. »_

_Elle se jette dans mes bras. Je souris et la berce en sentant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux._

_« Tu es contente?_

_- Oui! Oui Chichi! »_

_*Fin du flashback*_

« Chichi, il va être content de me voir?

- Bien sûr ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur le front. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va être content de la voir. Enfin, il y a peu de chance qu'il ne le soit pas, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de la voir. Je soupire et me passe la main sur le visage. Je me pose des centaines de questions depuis deux jours... Je sursaute en entendant la sonnette retentir. Il est là. Je me lève pour lui ouvrir, Izumi me suit. Je sens qu'elle est nerveuse. Je le suis aussi.

Une ou deux minutes passent avant qu'on toque à la porte. C'est le moment. J'ouvre la porte, mon cœur bat la chamade instantanément.

« Bonjour Neji.

- Hm. Bonjour Itachi. Entre. »

Je recule pour le laisser entrer et ferme la porte derrière lui. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur Izumi. Il l'observe attentivement, elle vient derrière moi mais en fait autant. Izumi n'est pas vraiment impressionnable, mais je présume que voir son père change légèrement la donne.

Je scrute la moindre réaction d'Itachi mais n'en comprend ou en détecte aucune. Évidemment. Il se baisse pour être à son niveau et lui fait un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Izumi. »

Je la pousse un peu pour qu'elle s'approche. Itachi la détaille du regard et continue de lui sourire.

« Je suis Itachi Uchiha, ton papa. Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

Le regard d'Izumi s'illumine. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui, Chichi me l'a dit! »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, je me sens rougir légèrement. Il fixe à nouveau son attention sur Izumi et lui tend la main pour qu'elle la serre. Elle s'exécute, intriguée.

« Je suis très content de te rencontrer Izumi. Tu peux me montrer un endroit pour s'asseoir et discuter?

- Oui! Viens. »

Elle prend sa main et le guide vers le salon pour qu'ils s'assoient dans le canapé. Hm. Visiblement Izumi a bien les choses en main... Je vais à la cuisine pour préparer du café. Apparemment j'étais anxieux sans raison. Habituellement, Izumi est très méfiante. Là, absolument pas. Et c'est un véritable soulagement. J'écoute attentivement leur conversation.

« Tu as quel âge?

- J'ai 23 ans.

- C'est quand ton anniversaire?

- Le 9 juin.

- Moi c'est le-...

- 18 juin.

- Chichi te l'a dit?

- Hn. Alors tu l'appelles Chichi.

- Oui. Maman c'est pour les filles. Même si les autres disent que Chichi ressemble à une fille, c'est un garçon.

- Je ne peux que le confirmer. »

Le rouge me monte violemment aux joues. Cet Uchiha... Je reprends mes esprits et vais dans le salon. Je sens que le regard d'Itachi se pose sur moi.

« Neji, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Je lève la tête, intrigué. Il sort de l'intérieur de son haut une rose rouge. Je l'interroge du regard, vraiment surpris.

« Pour tes 20 ans. Hier c'était ton anniversaire.

- Oh. Hm. Merci beaucoup. »

Bien sûr il n'a pas oublié mon anniversaire. Je prends la rose et retourne dans la cuisine pour la mettre dans un vase. Izumi et lui recommencent à discuter.

« Tu vas rester avec nous?

- Hn. On va en discuter avec ton Chichi un peu plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais c'est sûr qu'on va continuer à se voir. »

Il y a un silence. Je soupire. Il a raison, il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement. C'est évident que je ne peux pas présenter Izumi à son père et lui retirer ensuite. J'ai suffisamment mauvaise conscience pour l'avoir fait il y 4 ans.

« Hm... Itachi... Je peux... Je peux te dire papa? »

Oh. Je jette un œil vers le salon pour voir la réaction d'Itachi. Izumi l'observe attentivement. Son père sourit, de ce si beau sourire qui lui est propre, et se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Bien sûr. Mais à condition que je puisse t'appeler princesse. »

Izumi a un sourire radieux. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

« Neji? »

Je sursaute, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Itachi me regardait.

« Tu pleures Chichi?

- Mais non ma puce. Tout va bien. »

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle s'approche de moi et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es triste?

- Non, je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec ton papa. Ça me fait tellement plaisir. »

Elle semble rassurée puisqu'elle sourit à nouveau.

« Et si tu allais manger une glace avec ton papa hein?

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous?

- Vous devez faire connaissance et je suis sûr qu'il a prévu de faire quelque chose avec toi aujourd'hui. En plus, tu me connais déjà!

- C'est vrai? On va faire quoi?

- Tu vas rencontrer mon petit frère, ton oncle. »

Izumi paraît totalement emballée par cette idée. Avec moi elle n'a pas vraiment de famille donc... Avoir un oncle est tout nouveau pour elle.

« J'ai un oncle? Il est gentil?

- Ça, tu le verras tout à l'heure. Si tu veux, on ira manger une glace avec lui et son amoureux.

- Oui! On peut aller le voir?

- Évidemment.

- Va mettre tes chaussures ma puce. »

Elle file chercher ses chaussures.

« Elle est vraiment très belle. Ses yeux sont sublimes. »

Je hoche la tête inconsciemment et regarde Itachi.

« Elle a les yeux en amande et avec de très longs cils. Tout comme toi.

- Peut-être mais la couleur vient indéniablement de toi. Et qu'est-ce qu'un regard sans sa couleur? »

Je rougis légèrement et détourne le regard.

« Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Je sais. Elle avait vraiment hâte de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi. Et j'ai hâte qu'on forme une famille. »

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et semble très sérieux.

« J'ai mes chaussures! »

Je sursaute et reprend mes esprits. Itachi m'observe attentivement. On se lève, je souris à Izumi.

« Super! Tu les as bien mises ma puce. Approche, je vais te mettre un gilet. »

Je joins le geste à la parole et place une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je me mets à son niveau, elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je lui rends son baiser.

« Passe une bonne journée ma puce. Sois sage.

- Promis Chichi. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je me relève et les accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Itachi se tourne vers moi et s'approche suffisamment pour pouvoir me parler dans l'oreille.

« Tu sais ce que je veux. On doit en discuter très sérieusement Neji. »

Je hoche la tête et les regarde partir. Itachi veut que je rentre à Konoha.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. La rencontre entre Itachi et Izumi ne vous déçoit pas? Promis, je redoublerai mes efforts au prochain chapitre!_

_R&R! _

_*~* Namyrya *~*_


	7. Chap 7: La nouvelle Uchiha

_Bonsoir à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et éclaircira quelques détails sur l'histoire d'Itachi et Neji. Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

* Chapitre 6: La nouvelle Uchiha.

PDV/ Itachi:

« Et voilà, nous y sommes. »

Je détache Izumi et l'aide à descendre de ma voiture. Elle lève la tête pour observer la maison. J'en profite pour la détailler une nouvelle fois du regard. Elle a exactement la même couleur de cheveux que moi, cheveux qui mettent particulièrement bien en valeur sa peau pâle et ses yeux clairs. Ils encadrent un visage légèrement rond, dû à son âge, mais aux traits harmonieux. Neji n'avait pas tord: elle me ressemble vraiment beaucoup. J'avais un peu de mal à me rendre compte que j'étais père mais en la voyant, c'est tout de suite plus concret.

« Papa? On rentre pas dans ta maison? »

Papa. Une légère chaleur, très agréable, se diffuse en moi. Je suis son papa.

«Si, si, bien sûr. Suis moi princesse. »

Je prends sa toute petite main et la fais monter les marches du perron avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle regarde partout et attend sagement à côté de moi.

« Sasuke, Naruto! Venez!

- Je suis là Aniki. »

Sasuke sort de la cuisine avec un verre de jus de fruit. Évidemment son regard se pose sur Izumi, il semble surpris. Eh oui, elle me ressemble.

« Otouto, je te présente Izumi. »

Il se met au niveau d'Izumi et lui fait un petit sourire. Elle lui rend et l'observe attentivement.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, ton oncle. Tu peux m'appeler tonton si tu veux.

- Tonton Sasu même! »

On lève tous les trois les yeux vers Naruto qui descend les escaliers, tout sourire. Il arrive devant nous et se met, lui aussi, au niveau d'Izumi.

« Salut mini Itachi! Moi c'est Naruto, mais tu peux m'appeler tonton Naru. »

Izumi leur sourit, visiblement elle n'est pas sauvage.

« Bonjour tonton Sasu et tonton Naru, je m'appelle Izumi! »

Naruto la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Bienvenue dans la famille Izumi!

- Du calme, tu vas l'effrayer. »

Naruto fixe Sasuke, qui en fait autant. Je soupire et pose ma main sur la tête d'Izumi pour attirer son attention.

« Tu as faim princesse?

- Oui papa.

- Ça te dit d'aller au restaurant? »

Elle hoche vivement la tête et me sourit. C'est tellement agréable de la voir sourire...

« Bon, les tontons, vous venez?

- Bien sûr Aniki.

- Oh que oui! »

* * *

_*Un peu plus tard*_

Nous venons d'arriver dans un petit restaurant, Izumi est assise à côté de moi, elle me pose des questions, sans doute pour apprendre à me connaître. Nos commandes arrivent, je profite qu'elle soit un peu distraite par la nourriture pour lui poser des questions à mon tour.

« Alors tu viens d'avoir 4 ans. Tu vas à l'école?

- Oui!

- Et ça te plaît?

- Oui. Je fais des dessins et ma maîtresse raconte des histoires.

- C'est super ça. Ton Chichi doit être content.

- Oui. Il a dit que je dessinais bien, alors Lee m'a donné des crayons! »

Lee? Ma jalousie prend le dessus.

« Qui est Lee?

- Un ami de Chichi. »

Mon frère et Naruto semblent intrigués, Sasuke se mêle à la conversation.

« C'est son amoureux?

- Non! Sakura c'est l'amoureuse de Lee, Chichi n'a pas d'amoureux. »

Neji est donc célibataire. Intéressant.

« Papa, tu as un amoureux?

- Non princesse.

- Tu veux être l'amoureux de Chichi? Comme ça, on peut être une famille! »

Neji ne m'a pas menti: elle est intelligente. Maintenant... Comment lui expliquer que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça? Surtout que, en théorie, Neji et moi n'avons jamais rompu. Je soupire silencieusement, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est parti parce qu'il était enceinte.

« On verra princesse. Je dois discuter avec ton Chichi. Bon, tu as assez mangé?

- Oui!

- Tu veux aller manger une glace? »

Évidemment, elle accepte. Au moins, le sujet des amoureux est détourné. Nous sortons du restaurant après avoir payé l'addition. Nous entrons ensuite chez un glacier, qui à l'air de bien connaître Izumi puisqu'il la salue très chaleureusement.

« Bonjour ma petite Izumi! Tu m'as l'air en forme!

- Oui! Regarde, c'est mon papa! »

Elle me montre, le glacier me dévisage, visiblement il n'est pas très heureux de me rencontrer. Je le fixe.

« Ah oui, vous êtes son père? On ne vous a jamais vu dans le coin.

- Oui, je suis son père. Pourriez-vous prendre notre commande?

- Bien entendu. Une boule à la noix de coco avec du coulis de chocolat pour ma beauté?

- Oui! »

Je le fusille du regard. Il est beaucoup trop familier avec ma fille. Ma beauté... Pour qui il se prend. Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge et prend le reste de la commande.

« Nous prendrons une autre glace à la noix de coco, une à la pistache et une maxi au chocolat avec tous les suppléments que vous avez. »

Nos glaces arrivent vite, j'éloigne Izumi et nos allons nous installer à une table au fond de la boutique.

« Princesse, tu viens souvent ici?

- Oui, avec Lee et Sakura.

- Pas avec ton Chichi?

- Si des fois. Mais il ne mange jamais de glace. »

Hm. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'argent. Ce qui est logique quand on a 20 ans et déjà un enfant à charge. Si seulement il me l'avait dit... Je me frotte le visage, frustré. Naruto brise le silence qui s'était installé.

« Tu veux de ma glace Izumi?

- Non, il y a trop de chocolat. Après je vais avoir mal au ventre.

- Tu ferais bien de prendre exemple sur elle Naruto. Tu vas encore avoir mal au ventre à te gaver comme ça.

- Moi? Mal au ventre? Jamais! »

Sasuke semble sceptique. Il fixe son attention sur Izumi.

« Dis, Izumi, tu aimes beaucoup la noix de coco?

- Oui! C'est ma glace préférée! »

Cela attire mon attention. Mes glaces préférées sont celles à la noix de coco.

« C'est aussi les glaces préférées de ton papa.

- C'est vrai?

- Hm hm. »

Elle me regarde et me fait un grand sourire. Cela fait fondre mon cœur. Elle prend une cuillerée de sa glace et me la tend.

« C'est encore plus bon avec du chocolat papa! Goûte! »

Je sais que je n'aime pas particulièrement ça mais je ne peux que me plier à la volonté de ma princesse.

« Délicieux princesse. »

Je profite de notre proximité pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle rit un peu tout en rougissant. Adorable.

* * *

*PDV/ Neji:

19 heures 30. Je sais que je n'ai pas donné d'heure précise à Itachi pour me ramener Izumi et je lui fais confiance mais il commence à être tard, j'aimerais au moins savoir où ils sont. Je me suis pas mal ennuyé aujourd'hui... C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas Izumi alors que je suis en repos. Mais bon, elle est avec son père. C'est normal qu'il la prenne un moment. Ils doivent apprendre à se connaître. Mon flux de pensées est interrompu par la sonnette. Enfin. Je vais ouvrir et suis instantanément attendrit en voyant Izumi tenir la main d'Itachi. Elle s'aperçoit de ma présence et vient me voir en courant. Je lui souris et la porte pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Coucou ma puce. Alors ta journée?

- Super! Papa est génial! Et mes tontons aussi!

- Ah oui? C'est bien ça. »

Je lève les yeux vers Itachi et lui fais signe d'entrer. Il s'exécute et me suit jusqu'au salon. Je pose Izumi sur le canapé et l'écoute tout en retirant ses chaussures.

« On a mangé au restaurant Chichi! Après, on a mangé des glaces. Papa aime la noix de coco, comme moi! Après, on est allé au parc, j'ai joué avec tonton Sasu et Naru et papa. Après, on a mangé des dangos. Mais que moi et papa. Après, on est allé dans sa grande maison, j'ai fait une sieste avec papa! Après, j'ai fait des dessins avec mes tontons. Naruto m'a dessiné un renard et Sasuke un oiseau! Et après on a mangé des sushis!

- Waow! Tu en as fait des choses ma puce. Tu dois être fatiguée maintenant.

- Un petit peu... »

Je ris un peu en la voyant bailler. Elle est épuisée oui.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui va faire un gros dodo...

- Pas tout de suite...

- Si si. Tu es fatiguée ma puce. »

Je la porte à nouveau et m'approche d'Itachi pour qu'elle lui dise au revoir. Elle le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il sourit et l'embrasse aussi.

« Bonne nuit princesse.

- Je vais te revoir papa?

- Évidemment. Ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse. »

Il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai rarement vu Itachi être aussi tendre. Excepté avec moi.

« Hm. Je m'occupe d'elle et je reviens.

- Pas de soucis. On doit discuter de toute façon. »

* * *

_*Plus tard*_

Je retourne dans le salon après avoir couché Izumi, qui d'ailleurs s'est endormie très rapidement. Itachi m'attend dans le canapé, je m'assois à côté de lui et me tourne pour qu'on puisse se regarder.

« Elle est adorable. Tu as fait du bon travail en l'éduquant.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je pourrais passer du temps avec elle?

- Oui oui, bien sûr. Quand tu veux. Elle a passé du bon temps avec vous trois visiblement.

- J'ai passé du bon temps avec elle. »

Un silence s'installe. Il est très loin d'être confortable. Je soupire et le rompt.

« Ecoute Itachi... Je suis sincèrement désolé... J'aurais dû te dire que j'attendais un enfant...

- Oh que oui Neji. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- … Tu m'en veux?... »

Il soupire longuement et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Non... On ne peut pas dire que je t'en veuille vraiment. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça. Et comment tu as pu le cacher. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu es tombé enceinte, je mettais toujours des préservatifs.

- … Tu as oublié une fois. Une seule fois.

- Quand?

- Le soir où on a fêté ton départ en école de commerce. Tu avais bu, moi aussi et on avait pas l'esprit très clair... On a oublié le préservatif. Je ne m'en suis aperçu que le lendemain matin. »

Des souvenirs me reviennent, j'avais paniqué en sentant son sperme sur le derrière de mes cuisses.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais un peu paniqué mais je m'étais dit que ce n'était peut-être pas grave et puis, tu partais le jour même à Tokyo... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...

- … Sauf que tu avais ''ovulé''. »

Je hoche la tête, honteux.

« Je ne le savais pas, je n'arrivais pas encore bien à reconnaître mes cycles à ce moment-là mais deux semaines après, j'avais des nausées. J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement et je suis allé voir Tsunade. Avec mon oncle. Elle m'a fait une prise de sang: j'étais enceinte de deux semaines. »

Je fais une pause pour m'éclaircir l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. Enfin, si, plus ou moins à Lee mais j'ai omis certains détails.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer. J'avais 15 ans et j'étais enceinte... Toi tu étais à Tokyo pour au moins 3 ans, pour tes études... Je ne pouvais pas te faire rentrer à Konoha à cause de ça. Mon oncle m'a conseillé d'avorter. »

Il se tend immédiatement. Les Uchiha n'approuvent pas vraiment l'avortement et Itachi n'y fait pas exception. Ma famille ne l'approuve pas vraiment non plus mais... J'étais jeune et j'avais fricoté avec un Uchiha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- … Je sais que tu vas me détester pour ça mais... J'ai hésité. Mon oncle m'avait donné des arguments: tu étais loin, tu n'avais pas le temps et tu ne l'aurais jamais su. Sauf que j'ai fait une échographie. Et quand j'ai vu le bébé... Il n'était plus question pour moi d'avorter. Mon oncle l'a plutôt mal prit et m'a fait comprendre que si je voulais ton bébé, il allait falloir que je vive dans ta famille. Que les Uchiha restaient avec les Uchiha. A partir de là, à chaque fois que je t'avais au téléphone, j'essayais de te le dire. Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé... »

Il est hors de lui et je le vois bien. Néanmoins, il reste calme pour entendre toute l'histoire.

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de partir?

- Mon oncle me mettait tellement la pression pour que je te le dise que ça me rendait malade. Au sens littéral du terme. Tsunade s'est inquiété pour moi et le bébé et m'a posé des questions. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Elle m'a demandé de te le dire mais j'étais de moins en moins confiant en notre relation. Tu étais loin, plus âgé que moi et tu avais un avenir tout tracé qui ne supposait pas un bébé. Alors elle m'a proposé une alternative. Sa meilleure élève venait d'obtenir son diplôme et avait été muté dans une autre ville. Ville dans laquelle elle avait un appartement. Elle m'a proposé de partir le temps de ma grossesse, elle me donnait de l'argent, son élève m'accouchait, et ensuite, je revenais et te disais la vérité.

- Tu as accepté.

- Hm. Mon déménagement s'est fait dans la plus grande discrétion, grâce à mon oncle et puis... Je ne pouvais plus te mentir. Le jour où tu as appris que je ne vivais plus à Konoha et que tu m'as posé des questions, j'ai paniqué. Alors, au lieu de faire ce que n'importe qui aurait fait, j'ai coupé les ponts avec toi et ne suis jamais rentré à Konoha. »

Je baisse les yeux et n'ose plus les lever vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu avais à ce point peur de ma réaction?

- Je ne sais pas... J'étais complètement perdu. Je sais que ma réaction a été surréaliste et que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. A chaque fois que je regarde Izumi, je m'en veux de m'être enfui. Mais, je n'étais qu'un adolescent, je venais à peine de découvrir que je pouvais porter un enfant... Je me suis laissé porter par ma peur. Ça ne m'excuse pas mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour me justifier... »

Je l'entends soupirer longuement. Je lève timidement les yeux vers lui, il semble plus calme.

« J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Le passé est le passé après tout. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, plus ou moins grosses. Mais quand on fait des erreurs, il faut les réparer Neji. Et tu te doutes bien que, maintenant que je connais l'existence de ma fille, il n'est pas question qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie. Il n'est pas question que je disparaisse de sa vie.

- Je sais. Je ne compte pas te faire et lui faire subir ça. »

Il m'observe attentivement.

« Je vais être très clair Neji, je veux que vous rentriez tous les deux à Konoha, avec moi, le mois prochain.

- Itachi... Je-...

- Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Donc je vais te laisser ce temps et je ne compte pas te forcer à me suivre. Mais pense au fait que Konoha est à 400 km d'ici. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- … Izumi n'aura toujours pas de père...

- Exactement. Sauf que je veux la voir grandir. Je veux être présent pour elle à chaque moment de sa vie. Savoir le moindre détail d'elle.

- C'est normal, tu es son père. Je le comprends mais je n'aurais jamais le courage de rentrer...

- Réfléchis-y longuement. Je serais là pour Izumi mais aussi pour toi. Tu as peut-être eu le courage il y 5 ans de faire une croix sur moi mais moi je ne l'ai pas eu. Et si je disais que te voir, aujourd'hui, ne me fait absolument rien serait un mensonge. Je t'aimais Neji. Et honnêtement, je crois que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. »

Il semble vraiment très sérieux. Je le dévisage, choqué.

« Ecoute Itachi... Tu as des sentiments pour le souvenir que tu as de moi... Et moi aussi... Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs... On a évolué... »

A peine ma phrase est elle terminée que je sens la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon cerveau arrête immédiatement de fonctionner. Il appuie le baiser et m'incite à y répondre en passant délicatement sa langue contre mes lèvres. La sensation est grisante. Je les entrouvre pour que nos langues se rencontrent à nouveau. Et, alors que le baiser est sur le point de s'intensifier, Itachi se retire. Je réalise brusquement ce qui vient de se passer.

« Que des souvenirs hein... Je t'appellerai pour voir Izumi. »

* * *

_Alors? Verdict? Est-ce que l'histoire de Neji est assez claire?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement publié la semaine prochaine! En attendant, R&R!_

_*~* Namyrya *~*_


	8. Chap 8: Interrogatoires

_Bonjour à tous! Désolée, je poste avec un peu de retard mais l'inspiration ne vient pas vraiment et je suis prise par mes révisions _

_Merci pour les reviews et merci à ce qui me suivent. J'espère que les derniers chapitres ne vous déçoivent pas, je ne les trouve pas très bien mais bon... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

PDV/ Neji:

" Quoi?! "

Je soupire une énième fois, lassé de devoir me répéter.

" Itachi veut que je retourne avec lui à Konoha à la fin de ses vacances.

- Et tu comptes le faire?"

Je lève les yeux vers Sakura pour lui répondre.

"Non.

- Pourquoi? Même si ça représente un changement de vie conséquent, ça te permettra de renouer avec ta ville d'origine. Et tes proches. Après tout, si tu ne voulais pas rentrer c'est parce qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas l'existence de votre fille, non? "

Nouveau soupir. Lee nous fait part de son avis.

"En plus, vous êtes embrassés! Cela doit vouloir dire qu'il veut que vous vous remettiez en couple et qu'il t'aime encore!

- Cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Il aime encore l'ancien moi. On s'aimait énormément il y a quelques années mais maintenant les choses ont changées. Izumi est là. Je ne peux pas tout claquer et retourner à Konoha sous prétexte qu'il me le demande. "

Lee m'observe attentivement et tente une approche.

"Neji... Si c'est encore par rapport à ton oncle-...

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Hiashi."

Je me ferme instantanément. S'il y a quelqu'un dont je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, c'est bien mon oncle. Je reprends pour leur donner des explications plus claires.

" Je n'ai pas envie de faire de la peine à Izumi, c'est tout. Elle espère qu'on va former une famille tous les trois alors que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas lui briser le coeur.

- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible? Tu sais ce que j'en dis Neji: l'amour est un sentiment extrêmement fort que rien ni personne ne peut arrêter et-..."

J'interromps Lee avant qu'il ne continue sa tirade sur l'amour.

" Et il s'est passé 5 années. J'ai menti plusieurs fois à Itachi et je sais très bien qu'il m'en veut d'être parti, même s'il prétend le contraire. Tout ce qui nous unissait a été brisé quand je suis parti. Peu importe que je regrette de l'avoir fait. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour que je retourne à Konoha et que je renoue avec ma vie d'avant.

- Donc Izumi ne verra plus son père?

- Elle le verra. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils se voient aussi souvent que possible mais... Il ne peut pas me demander ça! Il vient à peine de me "retrouver"! Les choses vont beaucoup trop vite! Il ne peut pas arriver dans ma vie et me dire de revenir avec lui du jour au lendemain!

- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, tu es parti de sa vie du jour au lendemain. A ta place, je prendrais le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu as peur de faire de la peine à Izumi en repartant avec Itachi mais pense au fait que tu vas aussi lui faire de la peine si tu la sépares de son père.

- Sakura a raison. Même si ce n'est pas ton intention, tu vas plus ou moins la séparer d'Itachi. Elle ne pourra pas le voir souvent. 400 kilomètres c'est beaucoup. Prends au moins le temps d'y réfléchir."

Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux, complètement dépassé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les choses soient si compliquées dans ma vie?... Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je sais qu'Itachi n'acceptera pas une réponse négative de ma part. On ne peut pas dire non à un Uchiha. S'il est toujours aussi déterminé, il va tout faire pour me convaincre de le suivre. Y compris m'embrasser pour me perturber. A dire qu'il m'a déjà embrassé deux fois... Comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour le laisser faire?! Même si c'était vraiment très agréable, j'aurais dû le repousser. Hmpf. Je sors de mes pensées quand Sakura vient s'asseoir devant moi.

" En tout cas, il a l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller avec Izumi. Ca fait déjà trois jours de suite qu'il la garde et tout se passe bien.

- Oui, elle n'arrête pas de m'en parler. Elle adore passer du temps avec lui."

Et ça me fait plaisir. Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas puisque Lee devient euphorique.

" C'est la force du lien paternel! C'est si beau de voir un père et sa fille se retrouver!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi chéri!"

Je soupire, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de les fréquenter... Leurs accès de joie ont tendance à me donner la migraine. L'après-midi va être long.

* * *

PDV/ Itachi:

" Otouto. Je peux te confier une tâche?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

Je fais venir Izumi à côté de moi, Sasuke lui sourit. Izumi s'entend bien avec ses oncles. Tant mieux.

" Est-ce que toi et Naruto pouvez vous occuper d'Izumi pendant quelques minutes? Je dois passer un coup de fil aux parents.

- Aucun soucis. Suis moi Izumi, on va voir Naruto. "

Bien entendu elle lui obéit. Je les observe par la baie vitrée de la salle à manger avant de me décider à prendre mon téléphone et composer le numéro du manoir Uchiha. Ma mère répond.

"Bonjour mère, c'est Itachi.

- Enfin! J'attends de vos nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine! Heureusement que Naruto m'a a appelé pour me prévenir de votre arrivée! "

Je me frotte la nuque, un peu embarrassé.

"Excuse moi mère... J'ai été un peu occupé.

- Tu as encore emporté du travail?

- Non, pas du tout. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le travail.

- Sasuke et Naruto te posent des problèmes?

- Hm, non. Pas particulièrement. Sasuke s'est juste blessé à la cheville en début de semaine dernière mais ce n'était rien de grave.

- Ah? Je présume que Naruto s'est occupé de lui. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, à toi et père."

Je sais que j'ai capté son attention puisqu'elle attend patiemment. Notre mère n'est pas du genre à nous harceler quand elle sait qu'on doit lui dire quelque chose, elle préfère attendre et utiliser sa technique du silence oppressant. Redoutable. Je jette une nouvelle fois un oeil dehors pour voir Naruto et Izumi jouer avec les cheveux de Sasuke. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

"J'ai revu Neji. Il vit où on passe nos vacances.

- Vraiment? J'espère qu'il t'a donné des explications!

- Il m'en a donné. Et... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Tu veux m'en parler?

- Hm. Il est parti parce qu'il était enceinte. J'ai une fille."

Long silence. A mon tour de patienter.

" Tu... Une fille?

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Izumi et elle a eu 4 ans le mois dernier."

Nouveau temps d'assimilation.

" Tu... Je suis grand-mère?!

- Oui.

- Oh mon dieu! C'est une excellente nouvelle! Fugaku! Viens vite!"

J'entends la voix de mon père, qui doit être derrière ma mère.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu es grand père!

- Je savais que Sasuke profiterait des vacances pour mettre enceinte Naruto... "

Je souris, amusé. On sait tous que Sasuke a déjà envie d'avoir un enfant avec Naruto. Même s'ils sont loin d'y être prêts.

" Ce n'est pas Sasuke! C'est Itachi!

- Itachi? Notre Itachi? "

C'est le bon moment pour les interrompre.

" Mère, est-ce que je peux parler à père?

- Bien sûr. Mais tu dois m'en dire plus après! "

Elle donne le téléphone à mon père.

" Est-ce que ta mère est devenue folle ou tu as fait quelque chose de stupide?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je pense que tu n'as pas oublié Neji. En faisant court, je l'ai revu et il m'a expliqué pourquoi il s'était enfui. Il était enceinte.

- De toi?

- Oui, de moi. J'ai une fille de 4 ans.

- Tu es certain que c'est ta fille?

- On ne peut plus sûr. Elle me ressemble beaucoup."

Silence.

"Je suis persuadé de t'avoir parlé des préservatifs. Peu importe. Je veux voir ma petite fille. Et le Hyuga."

Et on me demande d'où vient mon franc-parler.

"Il va falloir que je lui en parle mais je doute qu'il accepte de vous revoir.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il veut."

Je me disais aussi...

"Père, je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'obliger à vous revoir... Je vais lui en parler mais il va falloir un peu de temps.

- Si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance pour programmer les choses. Tout se passe bien avec ta fille?

- Oui. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle est adorable, Neji l'a vraiment bien éduquée.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ce Hyuga."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Contrairement aux apparences, mon père apprécie Neji mais il l'appelle, et l'a toujours appelé par son nom de famille. Sans doute parce qu'il n'aime pas la famille Hyuga. Neji ne le prenait pas mal. Il savait qu'on ne peut rien tirer de mon père.

"En tout cas, je te félicite fils. Tu prolonges la nouvelle génération des Uchiha.

- Je ne suis pas certain de mériter des félicitations mais merci père.

- Je te repasse ta mère. Elle insiste pour te parler."

* * *

_* Plus tard *_

Je raccroche enfin et vais dans le jardin pour rejoindre mon frère sur un transat, à l'ombre.

" Eh bien. 45 minutes, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler aussi longtemps au téléphone.

- Je devais leur dire pour Izumi.

- Comment ils l'ont prit?

- Bien je crois. Mère m'a posé des centaines de questions sur Izumi et père m'a félicité de prolonger la lignée Uchiha.

- Pas surprenant.

- Mère m'a demandé de te faire passer un message. Si tu continues à ne pas l'appeler, tu risques de te faire tuer. Par elle et Kushina."

Il pâlit franchement et se précipite à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qui attire l'attention de Naruto et Izumi.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

- Notre mère lui manque."

Naruto éclate de rire, sachant très bien que Sasuke s'est encore fait menacer. Je souris à Izumi, elle sourit aussi et vient me rejoindre sur mon transat.

"J'ai chaud papa...

- Tes oncles t'ont donné à boire?

- Oui. Tu faisais quoi?

- Je parlais avec mes parents. Tes grands-parents.

- C'est vrai? Ils sont gentils?

- Ils sont très gentils."

Mon père ne l'est pas vraiment mais peu importe. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'effrayer ma fille.

"Ils veulent te rencontrer princesse.

- Moi aussi! C'est mes premiers papi et mamie!"

Elle me fait un grand sourire. Je caresse délicatement ses cheveux et l'embrasse sur le front. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a des grands-parents que de mon côté...

" Je vais les voir quand?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je dois en parler à ton chichi puisqu'ils veulent le voir aussi.

- Pourquoi ils veulent voir Chichi?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment."

Je sais exactement pourquoi ils veulent le voir et je sais tout aussi bien que Neji va refuser de les revoir. Hm. Mon attention est attirée par Izumi qui me tend un de ses livres.

"Tu peux me lire une histoire papa?

- Bien sûr. Viens là."

Elle se blottit contre mon torse pour pouvoir regarder les images du livre pendant que je lis. Elle va sans doute s'endormir, après tout, l'heure de la sieste arrive. Je suis à peine à la moitié de l'histoire lorsqu'elle s'endort. Adorable. Evidemment je rentre pour aller la mettre dans mon lit, il fait beaucoup trop chaud dehors. Quand je redescends, je trouve Sasuke sur le canapé, il soupire.

"Tu as parlé à mère?

- Oui... Elle m'a dit que père voulait voir Izumi et Neji.

- Hm.

- Tu comptes en parler à Neji?

- Oui. Mais je sais qu'il va refuser.

- C'est plutôt compréhensible. Même si nos parents l'appréciaient, il n'a pas vraiment joué franc jeu avec nous. Enfin, surtout avec toi.

- Il refusera peut-être par rapport à ça mais je pense qu'il y aura une autre raison.

- Laquelle?

- Les choses vont beaucoup trop vite. Je viens à peine de réapparaitre dans sa vie. Je pense que je le pousse déjà suffisamment.

- Tu crois? Je pensais que c'était normal d'embrasser un mec qu'on a pas vu depuis 5 ans..."

Je soupire. Il faut que je dissuade mon père de venir ici si je veux avoir une chance de ramener Neji à Konoha.

* * *

_Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre. Et savoir ce que je pourrais ajouter ou non._

_Bref R&R! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre :/_

_*~* Namyrya *~*_


End file.
